A Broken Promise
by music is freedom
Summary: "You promised."  He whispered the last part letting the broken promise drift in the wind. He collapsed crying her name and sobbing about her promises. A one shot with a songfic of the song You and Me by Lifehouse.


Hello! I felt like writing a sad Percabeth story, so here it is please tell me what you think.

-

It was all his fault. All his fault that her coffin was the one being lowered into the ground. It should have been him. The memory haunted him. It would be there whether he was awake, asleep, or doing anything. The memory would always be there.

_*Flashback*_

_ They were coming back from Montauk. He had just proposed on their 5__th__ year anniversary. He was driving his new sea green Mustang. Her head was leaning on his shoulder as they sang along to their song, You and Me, which was playing softly through the radio._

**what day is it  
>and in what month<br>this clock never seemed so alive  
>I can't keep up<br>and I can't back down  
>I've been losing so much time<strong>

**cause it's you and me and all of the people**  
><strong>with nothing to do<strong>  
><strong>nothing to lose<strong>  
><strong>and it's you and me and all of the people<strong>  
><strong>and I don't know why<strong>  
><strong>I can't keep my eyes off of you<strong>

_ He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was just too mesmerizing even more now because they were soon to be wed. Her blond curls framed her delicate face, those grey eyes that always managed to knock his breath out of him._

**all of the things that I want to say  
>just aren't coming out right<br>I'm tripping inwards  
>you got my head spinning<br>I don't know where to go from here**

_ He chuckled softly when he remembered how he had proposed. He had kept on stuttering for the fear of being rejected. Finally he had picked up the courage to ask. She had cried with tears of joy before finally replying that one word which would make him happy for life. Yes._

**cause it's you and me and all of the people**  
><strong>with nothing to do<strong>  
><strong>nothing to prove<strong>  
><strong>and it's you and me and all of the people<strong>  
><strong>and I don't know why<strong>  
><strong>I can't keep my eyes off of you<strong>

_ She had always wondered why he had chosen her. With his naturally messy, raven black hair and sparkling sea green eyes he could have chosen any girl. But he chose her. The moment they met she knew that she wouldn't be able to focus on anything else properly and she was right. Her Seaweed Brain always managed to surprise her from red roses to singing love songs to love letters. He was perfect and he would always be._

**there's something about you now  
>I can't quite figure out<br>everything she does is beautiful  
>everything she does is right<strong>

**you and me and all of the people  
>with nothing to do<br>nothing to lose  
>and it's you and me and all of the people<br>and I don't know why  
>I can't keep my eyes off of you<strong>

_ It was here when the car had crashed. A drunken truck driver had lost control of his vehicle and swerved all around. He was a good driver but not good enough to save them both. He managed to move them out of the way but not before the truck had hit her side of the car. He struggled to check if she was okay, he had a few bruises from the impact but that was all. When he turned he saw that her head was dangling at an unusual angle. "Annabeth?" he said softly at first, then it turn to cries of sadness and anger when he realized that she was dead. "Annabeth! Please!" he sobbed. "Don't leave me you promised remember. You said that we would always be together forever. You promised that we'd die together old with silver hair and wrinkled skin, with our children by our side. "You promised." He whispered the last part letting the broken promise drift in the wind. He collapsed crying her name and sobbing about her promises._

**you and me and all of the people  
>with nothing to do<br>nothing to prove  
>and it's you and me and all of the people<br>and I don't know why  
>I can't keep my eyes off of you<strong>

**what day is it**  
><strong>and in what month<strong>  
><strong>this clock never seemed so alive<strong>

_*Flashback Ends*_

They had asked him to make a speech one that would be remembered forever. He did. For her to be remembered, for everything she did.

"The first thing she told me when I met her was you drool in your sleep. That was when I knew that my life would be changed forever. I never dreamed that we'd be more than best friends but then love bloomed and we fell for each other. With all that we'd been through together I knew pretty much everything about her. I could tell what she was going to say, what she was going to do." I said as I started letting tears fall. "She had already been through so much, she ran away from home when she was seven, one of her best friends had betrayed her but yet he had died a hero, she nearly died saving me and so much more. Why did have to be you when it could have been me?" I asked as tears streamed down my face. "Her laugh sounded like silver bells through the wind, her smile always managed to cheer me up. She called me her Seaweed Brain and I called her my Wise Girl. I love you Wise Girl and I always will." I said not caring that everyone had heard me proclaim my love for her, I could only hope that she heard. I took one last look at her picture that would always be in my pocket and so would our engagement rings which had the words Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl forever in Ancient Greek.

He knew that he would never forget her. Never… then he heard the words that would enable him to live on but not the same way as he had lived when she was still alive "I love you too Seaweed Brain." she whispered through the wind. Her last words to him and his last words to her…. that was how they moved on. He lived on remembering her each day. She waited for him reliving memories of him and her together. In their hearts they would always be together.

So what do you think? Please review!


End file.
